Better Days
by EmilyRoseKeys
Summary: Prend place pendant le 2.10, encore et encore un "et si...", mais ça fait longtemps que cette histoire est écrite juste après l'épisode en fait , profitez-en pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! One-shot


Auteur : EmilyRoseKeys

Rating : K, je crois, j'ai un peu de mal avec ces trucs là !

Genre : Général, Romance

Pairing : Michael/Sara

Spoilers : pour personne, vu que l'histoire se passe pendant l'épisode _Rendez-vous_

Disclaimer : Avec une grande douleur au cœur, j'annonce que rien ne m'appartient (et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir demandé…) et que Prison Break et ses personnages appartiennent à la Twentieth Century Fox.

Feedbacks: toujours appréciés, critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, dans la limite où c'est constructif

A/N: Le titre vient de la chanson _Better Days_ des Goo Goo Dolls, parce qu'avec les révélations sur Sara de la saison 4, c'est forcément ce qu'ils vont avoir, des meilleurs jours! Ceci n'est pas une songfic. J'avais écrit cette fic juste après le 2.10, donc évidemment rien ne tient la route avec les épisodes qui suivent.

XXX

Elle en était réduite à ça. Venir retrouver un fugitif. Celui qui s'était évadé en se servant d'elle. Celui qui avait tout fait pour la faire tomber sous son charme. Celui qui lui avait demandé de l'_attendre_ en sachant pourtant qu'il ne reviendrait pas la chercher. Ou du moins essayait-elle de s'en persuader.

Elle était donc là dans ce motel miteux. Pas parce qu'elle en avait envie, elle était poursuivie par la police et par la Compagnie, elle s'en serait passé. Elle y était parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'aider et qu'elle avait _besoin_ de réponses. Savoir pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, pourquoi il lui avait dit un autre jour qu'elle et lui _c'était réel._

Et puis, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, même si elle ne _pouvait_ pas se l'avouer, elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Revoir une dernière fois son regard, celui dans lequel elle adorait se plonger malgré les interdits quand ils étaient encore à Fox River.

Oui, c'était ça. Elle voulait recroiser son regard, il exprimait tant de sentiments avec. Elle espérait que l'adage était vrai, _les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme_. Ainsi, ce qu'elle avait cru y déceler se serait révélé vrai. Non, il fallait qu'elle s'enlève cette idée de la tête. Elle voulait juste des réponses et savoir comment elle allait se sortir de l'enfer qu'était devenue sa vie.

Cela faisait maintenant dix-huit heures qu'elle était là. Dans cette chambre. Elle attendait un message. Encore un.

On frappa à la porte. C'était sûrement lui, le message évidemment. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il viendrait dans ce motel. D'ailleurs, elle avait raison.

Enfin le message était arrivé. Une adresse. _Butterfield road_. Une heure. Elle ne devait pas tarder.

Il était là, devant elle, avec son _Bonjour Sara._ A ce moment, elle avait eu une très forte envie de le gifler. Non, ce n'était pas un bon jour.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais.

- Je n'étais pas sûre de venir non plus, à vrai dire.

Elle avait dit ça avec un ton qu'elle aurait préféré plus détaché, mais ses émotions prenaient le dessus dès qu'elle l'avait en face de lui. Qu'elle ait envie de l'embrasser ou de le gifler, elle ne parvenait jamais à garder le contrôle de sa voix.

C'était dur mais mérité. Il encaissait le choc sachant que la suite serait probablement pire. Et son instinct le trompait rarement. Sauf quand il s'était dit que la séduire allait être facile. Non, il fallait qu'il s'enlève cette idée de la tête. Il fallait aussi qu'il arrive à s'enlever de la tête le fait qu'il la trouvait plus séduisante que jamais. Surtout qu'elle était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle rêvait de lui dire.

- Dans ton message, tu disais avoir un moyen d'arranger tout ça. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est et de quoi tu parlais exactement. Innocenter ton frère ou me faire retrouver ma vie d'avant. Peut-être les deux.

- Innocenter mon frère, oui. En ce qui te concerne, te faire retrouver ta vie n'était pas vraiment la solution que j'envisageais.

Elle était médusée. Il avait osé lui dire qu'encore une fois, il prenait le contrôle de sa vie. La première fois, il lui avait demandé de laisser la porte ouverte. La deuxième fois, il lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre par l'intermédiaire de _grues_ en _papier._ La troisième fois, il lui avait demandé de croire en lui lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle et lui c'était réel. Elle trouvait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup finalement.

Le regard qu'elle avait devait en dire long sur ses pensées car il ajouta rapidement une phrase qui était loin de la calmer.

- Mon frère, son fils et moi partons demain pour le Panama.

- Pardon ?

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à articuler. Sa voix tremblait, de colère mais aussi de déception. Alors après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il l'abandonnait pour aller bronzer au Panama.

Très vite, il comprit son erreur. En dehors du tremblement de sa voix, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle se sentait trahie. Il rajouta pour lui-même _encore_. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle régirait comme ça. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

- Est-ce que tu viendras avec nous, _avec moi_ ?

XXX

La dernière partie était sortie péniblement, sachant qu'elle refuserait sûrement à cause de ce morceau de phrase. Non pas qu'il ait trop parlé, mais _avec lui_, était une demande implicite. Me suivras-tu à des milliers de kilomètres alors que j'ai brisé ta vie ?

Elle avait envie de le gifler, _encore,_ ça devenait une habitude. Comment osait-il lui demander de le suivre alors qu'il avait brisé sa vie ? Bien qu'implicite, une demande est une demande. Peut-être avait-il trop parlé. Il n'aurait pas dû prononcer les deux derniers mots.

A chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il savait qu'être à côté d'elle entraînerait deux réactions, à son bon vouloir. Ou elle décidait de laissait sortir toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours. Ou elle décidait de le suivre sans trop déverser la fureur qui lui nouait la gorge depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. Honnêtement, il préférait la deuxième solution.

- Michael…

Le début était dur, la conversation allait être difficile autant pour lui que pour elle d'ailleurs.

- Tu as conscience de ce que tu fais ? Tu me demandes de te suivre au Panama. Il y a huit jours, j'étais médecin.

- Tu viens de le dire, Sara, tu _étais_ médecin. Je ne peux pas prouver l'innocence de mon frère parce que les ordres viennent de trop haut dans le gouvernement. La seule solution est de m'enfuir, avec lui. Mais tu es en danger, et te laisser ici, dans cette situation est au-dessus de mes forces.

Les mots du psychiatre la heurtèrent de plein fouet. Il fait passer la sécurité des autres avant la sienne. Elle avait enfin trouvé la réponse à la question qu'elle s'était posée en venant ici. Il ne la retrouvait pas pour l'avoir près de lui. Il se sentait juste coupable et devait venir la secourir car elle risquait gros. Si cela était arrivé avec un autre homme, elle ne se serait pas poser autant de questions. Mais savoir qu'il était là juste parce que c'était ce que son trouble qui lui avait commandé la blessait.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La réponse à cette question entraînerait une autre réponse à une autre question, le Panama.

- Je ne suis pas là parce que c'est ce que mon trouble m'a commandé. Je ne suis pas là parce que tu es en danger et qu'il faut que je te protège. Je suis là parce que tu es en danger et que tu es une des dernières personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance. Malgré tout ce que tu t'obstines à croire, je ne suis pas là pour prendre le contrôle de ta vie. Je te laisse le choix. Tu quittes le pays ou pas. Tu quittes ta vie ou pas. Tu viens au Panama ou pas. Tu viens _avec moi_ ou pas. Tu vois, finalement, ce n'est pas si dur. Juste quatre réponses.

Elle était sidérée. Il avait repris presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle s'était dit quelques secondes auparavant. Peut-être la connaissait-il mieux qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Pendant cette réponse, elle était restée les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était encore rapproché. La première fois, elle n'avait rien dit, de peur que cela entraîne une nouvelle dispute et qu'elle ne puisse pas lui poser _la_ question. Il était maintenant à un pas d'elle. Mais là, c'était différent, parce qu'elle savait. Et lui aussi savait. Ils savaient que s'il continuait à s'approcher d'elle comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps.

Alors elle s'était éloignée. Et il avait compris que même si elle s'acharnait à _tenter_ de le dissimuler, il lui faisait encore un certain effet.

Il avait cherché son regard. Parce que la discussion était _presque_ close. Parce qu'entre eux, il n'avait toujours suffi que d'un seul regard pour qu'il se laisse aller. Parce que c'était la porte ouverte à un nouveau rapprochement et à un contact qu'ils ne pourraient ignorer. Un contact qui le ferait réagir. Mais avec _sa_ réaction.

Et elle lui avait accordé son regard. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de continuer la discussion. Parce qu'entre eux, il n'avait toujours suffi que d'un seul regard pour qu'elle se laisse aller. Parce que c'était un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le repousserait pas une seconde fois s'il y avait un contact. Un contact qui la ferait réagir. Mais avec _sa_ réaction.

Alors il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois.

Et elle le laissa faire. Et elle fit même un _petit_ pas vers lui. Il ne fallait pas le laisser gagner trop facilement. Il avait toujours gagné avec elle alors elle comptait le mettre en peu en difficulté. Et puis c'était tellement plus … de le voir lutter pour garder un semblant de contenance en s'avançant vers elle.

Enfin, il était devant elle. Une trentaine de centimètres les séparaient. Il trouvait que ça faisait _beaucoup_. Elle aussi. Il prit sa main, délicatement, comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois. Comme à chaque fois, elle supportait difficilement ce contact. Non pas que ce fut désagréable, _bien au contraire,_ mais elle avait le souffle coupé durant les trois premières secondes de _chaque_ contact. Quand elle comptait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup respiré quand il était à l'infirmerie entre les soins qu'elle devait lui prodiguer, les regards appuyés et les moments où il faisait tout pour pouvoir effleurer son bras.

Il avait pris sa main, et comme à chaque fois qu'il frôlait sa peau, il était parcouru d'un frisson. Dire que pendant tout ce temps à l'infirmerie il avait réussi à camoufler tous les signes qui auraient pu montrer qu'il _n_'était _pas_ indifférent malgré ce qu'il essayait de se prouver jour après jour, visite après visite. Mais là, il n'avait pas pu le réprimer. Et elle s'en était rendu compte, et était contente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Alors il s'était encore rapproché, prenant comme un signe le fait qu'elle ait essayé de ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de son frisson. Il avait posé sa main libre sur sa joue et avait rapproché sa tête de la sienne. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle avait posé sa main sur sa nuque et s'était aperçue qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. _Chacun son tour_.

Le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Lentement mais inexorablement, comme _aimantés_. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours eu un pouvoir magnétique sur l'autre. Et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Et ils avaient pensé que bien que la prison leur ait permis de se rencontrer, ils préféraient s'embrasser de l'autre côté du mur. _De l'autre côté de la frontière_, c'était même encore mieux.

XXX

Voilà, c'est pas grand-chose, je l'ai déjà postée plusieurs fois, mais je voulais savoir ce que les gens d'ici en pensait... N'oubliez pas les reviews!


End file.
